Study Buddies
by rawrz in yo face
Summary: Emmeline Vance and Remus Lupin are friends. They are both very fond of each other... more than either of them knows. Rated M to be safe. Will be rated M for a reason later on...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This should be interesting. This is just kind of an intro to the real fanfic, but I just had to put it up. I couldn't wait. Reviews are always appreciated, good or bad ones… but please be nice to me. This is my first fanfiction. Not to mention a ship that my friend and I kind of made up. Remus/Emmeline… or how we like to call it… Remmeline … lol I hope you enjoy! (A little note: Anything that is _italicized _is someone thinking something.)**

* * *

Emmeline Vance is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Ravenclaw in her seventh year. She is a bit shy, but once you get to know her, is actually quite outgoing. She loves to read and is a very good student. She is also a prefect, don't let that fool you though, Emmeline was just as silly at the common girl… possibly even more.

Emmeline had met Remus J. Lupin in her 3rd year. She had seen him around before that, but was too shy to talk to boys. Emmeline much liked to visit the library, as did Remus. They both were very keen on going there and saw each other almost everyday. Emmeline, being the polite young lady she was had to introduce herself. After all, it was getting kind of awkward always wanting the same book that he had, she also didn't like the empty silence of the library... It was always nice to have someone to talk to.

Ever since the day Emmeline introduced herself, she and Remus had been friends. They would always choose each other as study-buddies considering the fact that both of there friends didn't take to studying very well. They were not best friends, but they were very fond of each other… fonder than either of them knew…

* * *

Emmeline and Remus sat in the library. She was studying for her N.E.W.T.S. and Remus was finishing his charm's essay. She had been thinking about how she had met Remus and their friendship since then. She wasn't sure if what she was about to say was going to ruin it… or only make them stronger.

"Remus…?" Emmeline looked up from a book she was studying and stared at the sandy brown-haired boy anxiously.

"Hmmm…?" Remus was writing his essay, but set down his pen and looked at her attentively. She liked that about him, he was always willing to listen. When he noticed that she seemed nervous, he raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a questioning look.

"Well…" Emmeline was twiddling her thumbs under the table. She had wished she never decided to do this. It wasn't like her to get into other people's business -well at least not Remus' business. "I have to tell you something…"

Remus, who was slouching, had suddenly shot up in his chair, as if he had been waiting for this moment his whole life, but Emmeline decided to ignore it… she was too nervous to notice anything, plus she was barely looking at him anyways.

"Remus… I… I… I know you're a werewolf…" _There, I said it!_ Emmeline let a small sigh and took in some air, she had been holding her breathe for a long time.

Emmeline opened her eyes, which had been closed the whole time, only to see Remus' once-smiling face, had been turned into that of a boy who had just witnessed his new puppy getting run-over by a truck.

Emmeline felt her stomach drop to her knees. _Oh Merlin… I knew I shouldn't have said anything…_

Remus looked at Emmeline for about two seconds, letting it settle in before he started to go a little crazy. "Wait… how?... Who?... Whaaaa! WHO TOLD YOU?"

Emmeline was about to answer him, but it was too late; Remus had already bolted out of the library. In fact, he ran away so quickly that he had forgotten to take all of his belongings.

Emmeline looked at him things for a moment, before placing her head in her hands. _That went well…_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Tell me if it sucks! PLEASE!**

**--Gina**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I know I didn't get any reviews. But this is too fun… even if no one reads it. Please review! PLEASE!

* * *

For the next couple of days after the "library incident", Remus had run away from Emmeline every time she tried to talk to him. It was getting very annoying. 

When she would see him in double-charms and he would sit in a seat with two people on either side of him, pretending to be in deep conversation with one of the two people so that Emmeline wouldn't approach him. Most people would interrupt… but she was too polite for that.

Every time she would get up to go and talk to him in the great hall, he would have James or Sirius begin to speak to him and then the first chance he gets, he would run out of the great hall.

The worst part was every time Emmeline went to the library, the seat that he was almost always in, would be empty… or occupied by someone else.

Emmeline was very upset. She hadn't understood why Remus was acting like she was the black plague. Maybe he never liked her to begin with and this was just a reason to get away from her… but that couldn't be right because she had known him for 4 years, if he really hated her that much he most certainly would have figured out a way to get rid of her by now.

Emmeline was thinking so hard that she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into someone. She looked up to see a very frightened Remus, staring down at her. Emmeline looked at him with a face of shock and a bit of anger- after all he had been ignoring her for a week.

Remus bent down and helped her pick up her books and then he held out his hand and helped her up. Nervously he scratched his head. "Ummm… I'll just be going now…"

Remus had turned around and was walking away quite swiftly away from, Emmeline was so shocked that he was leaving it took her a couple of seconds to register that she should chase after him.

"Remus! Wait…" Emmeline was now running a bit to catch up with him. The moment Emmeline said his name, Remus had turned around… looking a bit worried.

"I need to talk to you…" Emmeline looked at him with a bit of a glare. _What the bloody hell is his problem? He looks like a scared little kitten… I thought werewolves would be a bit more… tough Ugh. Men! _Remus took this as a sign to run and bolted up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Emmeline was going to kill him. Seriously.

* * *

Emmeline walked up to the prefect's bathroom with her towel in hand, she really could use a relaxing bath at the moment. 

Emmeline said the password to the portrait and entered a small hallway. There were 2 doors. One for the boy's changing room and the other for the girl's. She entered the girl's changing room and took off her clothing, setting it on the chair and then wrapping the towel around her.

Then she left and entered the prefect's bathroom. She heard something… or someone for that matter and then she looked in the tub to see a sandy-haired boy in the water.

_Shit._ Emmeline gasped and turned around trying to open the door to get back into the girl's dressing room. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit! _It was locked. _God DAMMIT! _

She turned around from the door and looked to see a very scared Remus looking her way. _Oh great. This is just the person I want to be stuck in bathroom with a towel on right now. I bet he has a hot body… NO! Bad Emmeline. Stop it._

Emmeline looked at Remus. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here… and uhhh the dressing room is locked and ummm… I'm really sorry!"

Remus whom still seemed to be shocked looked at Emmeline with wide eyes. "Well… maybe the boy's isn't locked… I can uhhh check for you… I doubt the girls can open it on their own." Remus blushed and looked at his towel. Emmeline understood what he was trying to say and turned around so he could go get it.

She heard him stepping out of the water. She giggled a bit to herself. Remus totally deserved this for being such and arsehole.

She would have turned around right there. But, as stated before, Emmeline was a polite young lady… a curious one… but polite nonetheless.

She heard Remus cough, which she took as the okay to turn around. Emmeline looked at Remus for a moment. _Rowena Ravenclaw, I was right he is hot. _She stared at Remus' muscular figure for a few seconds. She couldn't help it… he was hiding all these years. She really wanted to know where he had gotten all those muscles… but right now they weren't on good terms so it would have been odd to ask such a forward question.

She noticed Remus seemed to be very embarrassed, probably because of the large scars that were sliced across his chest. Emmeline thought that maybe he thought she thought they were disgusting, in truth though, Emmeline thought it only made him hotter.

Remus walked over and tried to open the door to the boy's dressing room. "It's locked" Emmeline let a sigh and leaned against the wall. At least there was an upside to this. Remus couldn't run away from her.

* * *

**COME ON! What did ya think! I know Remus/Emmeline isn't exactly a ship that people are used to… but please please please Review. I want to know if I suck at this.**

**--Gina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it a lot. Here is the next chapter. It is a bit longer... I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

After what seemed to be about 10 minutes of complete silence, Emmeline decided to try to get Remus' attention. It was getting really annoying trying to gain eye-contact with him. There were obviously some misunderstandings here… Why would Remus be acting so weird if there weren't?

"Ehhh-hemm?" Emmeline coughed. There was no response from Remus. "Ehhh-hemmmmm?" Emmeline coughed louder. There was still no response from Remus. "Ehhhhhhhhh-hemmmmm?" She coughed even louder. Still… No response.

Finally Emmeline couldn't take it; he was really making an effort in not talking to her. "Remus! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!"

This time there was a response. Remus' head had shot up. "Wait… whaa…?"

Emmeline was now getting annoyed. She may seem sweet on the outside… but inside there was a raging killer waiting to tear someone apart. Of course, she still liked Remus, so she would not tear him apart. After all, he was a boy… and boys are pretty daft. Plus, she really wasn't a killer, she just had a bad temper.

"Remus… Why-are-you-ignoring-me?" Emmeline said it quieter this time, and a bit slower.

Remus looked at Emmeline shocked. "I… I thought you were ignoring me…"

This time it was Emmeline's turned to look shocked. "WHAT?"

"Well, when most people find out that I am a werewolf… they ignore me, or they get scared of me. I just thought-"

"You thought I was like them. Like most people…"

Remus was looking worried again, but more apologetic this time. "Yes… I mean no… well… yea."

"You have a lot to learn Remus."

"But… How did you figure it out…?"

Emmeline smiled. At least he was talking to her now. "Remus, I have been friends with you for 4 years. Right?"

"Ummm… Right."

"Well… Don't you think it would be a bit of a coincidence, that every full moon in those 4 years, you just "happened" to get sick? I think not"

"Oh" Remus had practically whispered. It was obvious that he felt stupid. "So… you don't hate me?"

"No." Emmeline reassured him with a smile.

Remus smiled back and looked at the door. "So- now that that is… uhhh… cleared up… how do you suppose we get out of here?"

Emmeline shook her head. "I have no idea. I left my wand it the girl's dressing room- which you already know… is locked"

She noticed Remus looking around, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have any ideas Mister Lupin?"

Remus looked at her with a grin. "Well… No. But at least I know you are not mad at me anymore."

_Damn that boy for being so charming. Damn him. _"Yea. But, I was never mad at you."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Fine, I was. But not because you are a werewolf… because you were being a git."

"At least we agree on something" Emmeline laughed out loud at that… because it was true. Then she heard a click… which sounded like a door unlocking… apparently Remus heard it too, because he raised an eyebrow at her.

Then the door of the boy's dressing room flew open and in came Peeves… but Peeves was not empty-handed… because he had both Remus and Emmeline's clothes in hand… including their wands.

Emmeline glanced at Remus and Remus glanced back Emmeline. They both leapt for their clothes. But Peeves was too fast for them.

"Why look! Its Loony, loopy Lupin and his little girlfriend! The polite little Emmeline Vance! I wonder what would happen if Peevesy told everyone about wwweeeemmmyy and emmmwwweyyy's little encounter in the prefect's bathroom. Tisk Tisk, naughty naughty, you bad little children. You're going to get caughty!"

And with that Peeves flew out of the room, with there clothes.

Remus looked at Emmeline, she looked at him and gave him a worried smile. "Look on the bright side… at least we can get out of here."

"Yea… but it's got to be at least 12 o'clock and we are both in towels…"

"True. Why don't we just work on finding some clothes."

"Okay… well, I believe that the Gryffindor common room is closer than the Ravenclaw's I believe. so why don't we stop there and you can borrow some of my clothes or something?"

Emmeline nodded and opened the door to the girl's dressing room, praying that there would be, by some chance, that any clothing would be in there, but… there was no such luck.

Emmeline exited the room, clutching her towel tightly; she looked in the dark hallway and saw Remus motioning her to follow him.

She silently followed him… they got to the sixth floor and she heard Remus whisper. "One more floor to go!"

Emmeline giggled a bit and then squeaked as her towel got caught on a statue that she was passing, and there it went… Emmeline quickly leapt behind the statue and tried to get Remus' attention… without exposing herself.

"Pssstt… Remus!" She heard him still walking… "Pssttt… Remmy" This time Remus turned around. He glanced down and the floor, seeing Emmeline's towel and gasped.

"Emmeline? Shit. Emmy where are you?"

Emmeline smiled. He was a gentleman… he didn't move and inch afraid that he would see her in her full glory. She snaked her hand out from behind the statue and wriggled her fingers so Remus could hand her the towel.

Remus picked up her towel and gave it to her. "Thanks" she whispered while grabbing it and wrapping it around her more tightly.

She walked out from behind the statue and blushed. "Thanks again Remus."

"No problem"

Finally they made their way up to the seventh floor and entered the common room, after the fat lady gave them an incredibly hard time for showing up in their current apparel.

They both walked in only to be greeted by Sirius and James. Both of them, in shock.

"Remus! Finally! You got some action." Sirius winked at Remus and James gave him a thumbs up.

Both Remus and Emmeline both blushed which only made it seem more suspicious of what they were doing.

Remus only shook his head and took Emmeline's hand to walk her upstairs. "Shhhh… Everyone is sleeping Emmy. So, be quite."

Emmeline nodded and followed Remus to his bed. He opened his trunk and threw Emmeline a large white under-shirt and some pajama bottoms. "Thanks"

Remus only smiled at Emmeline and then grabbed a pair of pants for himself. He nodded for her to go into his bed and change. She shut the curtains and quickly pulled on the clothes.

"Remus, is it okay if I come out?"

"Yes Emmy, I'm all dressed now."

Emmeline opened the curtains and walked out of the dormitory with Remus. They headed down the stairs only to see James and Sirius with wide-cocky grins on there faces.

"Damn Remus, I can't believe it. You! Getting action? Who would have thought… I was sure to think that you would be the last one to lose your virginity Remus… BUT YOU EVEN BEAT ME!" James then let out a loud shot of laughter and then continued to grin like an idiot.

Remus gave both of them a glare. "Nothing happened. Now, if you'll excuse me I am going to walk Emmeline back to her common room." He pointed his finger and both of them and deepened his expression. "And don't get any ideas."

Emmeline was quite throughout the whole little thing and just followed Remus out of the common room.

They finally walked over to the west tower, where the Ravenclaw common room was located.

"Thanks for walking me Remus!" Emmeline said the password to the portrait. She turned around and gave Remus a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again! I'll see you in the library then?"

Remus nodded and watched Emmeline walk into the common room. Once she was gone he let out a large sigh and skipped merrily back to the Gryffindor tower. Emmeline Vance has just kissed him. This day couldn't have been better.

* * *

**Yea. It was a bit random. Lol. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**--Gina **


End file.
